fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Swordsbane vs The Death Wolf
---- "I cant believe I am alive, even after what just happened." Jack said as he was gazing at the sun set over the horizon, he had woken up from Tenroue island then transported near the guild hall of Dragon's Eye. Kuvira Lyon had seen the flash of bright light that occurred when the young man had teleported and opened the monstrous doors to Dragon's eye. Standing behind her were the rest of her team. Genghis, Gwen, Xander and Kumari. "Who the hell is this little boy?" Kuvira said peering down at him. As Jack looked at the moon when it rised creating a celestial appearence, a guild mark glowed black on his left thigh, the guild mark of Tartaus, then a royal blue mark appeared on his shoulder of the guild Koma Inu. And Then as the moon fully rose a aqua blue guild mark shined the brightest out of the thee, it was the guild mark of Fairy Tail. "Oy kid. Are you listening to me? Scram before I have to kill you, and Blood-Boy here is really aching for some new food." Kuvira continued, tapping Jak on the shoulder. Genghis shrugged when the rest of his teammates looked at him. "It's true." he claimed in his regular monotone voice. As she said that Jack eyes Grew dark and his ling teeth sprouted out of his gums and he grew his long wolf tail, he have a threatening growl. He holds our his hand and a bolt of blue energy shot out from his hand in a wave "Aura Blast" he said, not even looking in their direction but at the moon. Kuvira took the blast while triggering the Metal Dragon's Scale spell, enhancing her already supernatural defensive capabilities. "Well well. Looks like we've got a fighter here." Kuvira cracked her knuckles. "Club of the Metal Dragon!" A long pole of metal replaced her arm and said pole launched itself towards the small of Jack's back with enough force to completely destroy his spine. Jack grabbed the metal pole and crushed it under his fingers, opened his mouth and said " Sea Dragon Roar" a spinning tornado of water erupted out of his mouth directly at Kuvira. Kuvira's arm turned into a sword as she triggered her nullifying sword spell, ripping his attack in half. "Gwen, pick up the pieces of that will ya?" A teal haired woman replied quickly. "You've got it K." Gwen opened her mouth and sucked up the water to fuel her own body. "Want me to show him what a real Water Dragon's roar is?" She said with a sly smile. Kuvira snorted. "Nah. I'll just give him a taste of mine." Kuvira unleashed a massive vortex of swirling metal shards and launched them at the small boy. "Boy. This is getting my blood boiling." The blonde said while her sclera and iris turned red. "You call that an attack pathetic" Jack said as he easily jumped over the shards of metal. "Sea Dragon Water Whirl" the spinning water tornado spun towards her back. Jack then used another spell "Sea Dragon Hammer Head Attack" he then surrounded himself in a body of water, then he went to head butt Kuvira. "One sec kid." She said as her phone started to ring. "Hey Shin. What's up?" She said, holding her dominant hand up to her ear. Kuvira easily avoided the malformed tornado and blocked Jack's head butt by grabbing his head with her left hand and squeezing inward, putting pressure on his skull. She triggered the Metal Dragon Claw spell on her left leg, sending a kick enhanced by a swirling vortex of metal shards at his legs to knock Jack over. Jack's body then transformed into water as it dripped onto the ground from her hand.